


Путаница

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин решает отдать Артуру Экскалибур, но вместо меча на камне они находят молот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путаница

ес встретил их птичьим гомоном и приятным шелестом молодой листвы. Яркое весеннее солнце путалось в кронах деревьев, отбрасывая на землю замысловатый рисунок из солнечных зайчиков.

Мерлин не мог перестать улыбаться. Совсем скоро Экскалибур обретет законного владельца. Если бы не Артур, который держал мага за руку, то Мерлин непременно в нетерпении убежал бы вперед, так ему хотелось вручить меч. Артур недавно взошел на трон, и этот клинок станет достойным подарком на коронацию, хоть и немного запоздалым.

Артур поглядывал на него со смесью любопытства и веселья, но вопросов не задавал. Стоило ему услышать: «У меня для тебя сюрприз», как Артур подчинился и пошел следом. А когда заметил, как Мерлина потряхивало от нетерпения — взял за руку и переплел их пальцы. Во дворе замка, на глазах рыцарей и слуг! Мерлин стал под цвет своему шейному платку — ярко-красным — и быстро вывел Артура за пределы города.

Они уже минут десять шли по лесной тропинке в уютном молчании и скоро должны были выйти на поляну, где Мерлин спрятал Экскалибур. Сердце забилось сильнее. Сейчас Артур оценит, что когда-то создал для него Мерлин.

Даже то, что пару дней назад после турнира Гвен накинулась на Артура с поцелуями в шатре, не испортило желание мага. Он, конечно, позлился, превратил Гвен в одну очень милую зверюшку на целые сутки и весь день не разговаривал с Артуром, пока тот не зажал его в уединенном закутке и очень убедительно не попросил прощения.

Оставался всего один поворот, и маг затаил дыхание. Он обернулся к Артуру с улыбкой, но нахмуренные брови короля явно были не той реакцией, которую ожидал от него Мерлин.

— Мерлин, я, конечно, понимаю, ты злишься из-за Гвен, но… ты бы сюда еще наковальню притащил! — возмущенно буркнул Артур и выпустил ладонь Мерлина из своей.

Маг непонимающе моргнул. Он рассчитывал услышать практически что угодно, но только не это. Подавив острое желание развернуться и уйти, бросив здесь коронованную задницу, Мерлин упрямо поджал губы. Неужели Артур разозлился из-за меча, которому не существовало равных? Стоп. А причем здесь наковальня?

Мерлин нахмурился и, выглянув из-за Артура, увидел то, чего здесь, по идее, быть не должно: вместо рукояти меча из камня торчала рукоять молота. Что за чертовщина?

Мерлин поспешил к камню и стал его осматривать. Подергал молот, который просто стоял на камне, но попытка поднять его не увенчалась успехом — он был слишком тяжелым. Осмотрел постамент — на нем обнаружились какие-то незнакомые руны. Что произошло?

— Мерлин? — недоверчиво позвал Артур.

— Здесь должен был быть меч, — пробормотал маг, продолжая осматривать камень в попытках понять причину исчезновения Экскалибура.

— Меч?

— Да, меч. Закаленный дыханием Великого Дракона. Несколько лет назад я специально сделал его для тебя. А теперь он исчез. Ничего не понимаю, — задумчиво бормотал Мерлин.

— То есть, ты не сердишься из-за Гвен? — Артур развернул мага за плечо.

— Конечно, я не сержусь из-за этой наглой с… лужанки.

«Она уже побывала в шкуре суслика за это», — мысленно усмехнулся Мерлин, а вслух сказал:

— Но если еще раз такое повторится, жабами станете вы оба.

— Ты же знаешь, что это она накинулась на меня в шатре.

— Знаю, но я предупредил, — опасно улыбнулся Мерлин.

— Мерлин?

— Да?

— Ты сделал для меня меч? — переспросил Артур странным голосом, пропустив угрозу мимо ушей.

Мерлин залился краской и смущенно кивнул в ответ. Артур ухватил его за воротник и, притянув к себе, нежно поцеловал. Мерлин почти сразу же выпутался из его объятий, не позволяя зайти дальше, и расстроено пробормотал:

— Но он пропал, поэтому все благодарности потом, а сейчас не мешай понять, почему он исчез.

И снова склонился над постаментом с молотом, стараясь не обращать внимание на разочарованный вздох за спиной.

***

Тем временем в Асгарде…

— Лоооооки!!! — прогремел на весь дворец гневный голос Тора.

Локи обреченно вздохнул, окончательно просыпаясь, сладко зевнул и не спеша поднялся из кровати. Кинул ленивый взгляд на плащ, лежавший на стуле и, как был, в легкой рубашке и штанах, побрел в коридор, все еще не до конца проснувшись. Тор в этот момент влетел в его покои и едва не сбил брата с ног.

— Локи!

— Я и с первого раза слышал, брат. Что случилось на этот раз? Ты уронил Мьельнир себе на ногу? Или тебя в очередной раз победила леди Сиф? Или…

Локи снова зевнул и прикрыл рот рукой. У него, в отличие от будущего царя Асгарда, были манеры, соответствующие воспитанию принца. Да и проще было прятаться за издевками, чем показывать свои истинные чувства, до которых брату дела не было все равно.

— Где мой молот? — схватив его за плечи, прорычал Тор.

— Тор, — Локи закатил глаза, — неужели ты забыл, что можешь его призвать? Просто протяни руку и подумай о нем, или что ты там обычно делаешь, а мне не мешай спать, — Локи попытался вывернуться из хватки, но Тор и не подумал его выпустить, — я всю ночь провел в библиотеке, изучая новые заклинания. Отпусти меня.

— Мьельнир не отзывается! — проигнорировав его слова, пропыхтел Тор. — А вместо него появилось это!

Тор отпустил брата и, поправив на поясе ножны, вынул из них невиданной красоты меч. Даже Локи оценил мастерство кузнеца, изготовившего его.

— А теперь отвечай, что ты сделал?!

Локи впервые в жизни растерялся и промолчал, потому что так же впервые в жизни был совершенно не причем…

***

Мерлин чуть ли не на коленях ползал вокруг камня. Он понятия не имел, куда исчез Экскалибур. Сюрприз не удался.

— Может, мы уже вернемся в замок? — недовольно протянул Артур, — Скоро обед…

Он все это время сидел, прислонившись к дереву спиной, и, вытянув ноги, наблюдал за бесполезными попытками Мерлина.

— Нет, я не могу! — Маг поднялся и снова попытался стащить молот, но уже магией. И снова его ожидало поражение. Может, молот тоже был волшебным?

— Ой, да хватит уже мучиться! — фыркнул Артур и поднялся.

Одно движение и молот оказался в руках короля. И в этот момент небо мгновенно затянуло тучами, и в молот ударила молния.

— Нет! — дернулся было к нему Мерлин, ругая себя последними словами, но столб плотного воздуха, который закружился вокруг короля, не позволил ему этого сделать. К тому же от вихря в беспорядочном танце расходились молнии, не давая приблизиться и на пару дюймов.

Как он мог допустить это! Молот был заколдованным, и он практически сам толкнул Артура на верную гибель. Магия Мерлина не действовала, и теперь он вынужден наблюдать за гибелью своего короля…

— Артур, — рухнув на колени, обессиленно прошептал Мерлин.

Слезы покатились по щекам против воли. Маг зло вытер их рукавом и зажмурился. В голове, как и на сердце, стало пусто. Словно кто-то погасил факел, погрузив все вокруг в темноту. Мерлин так увяз в чувстве вины, что не заметил, как вокруг все затихло.

— Мерлин? — позвал знакомый и родной голос, но маг лишь крепче зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонями, продолжая беззвучно всхлипывать. Кажется, он сошел с ума, потому что Артур уже не мог его звать. Ему больше никогда не услышать...

— Мерлин! — снова настойчиво позвал голос, и руки силой отняли от лица. — Ты плачешь?

Маг сморгнул слезы и уставился на Артура. Вполне живого и невредимого. Или он все же сошел с ума?

К тому же на Артуре была странная кольчуга: на нагруднике появился узор, состоящий из кругов и замысловато переплетенных линий; наручи тоже стали другими — даже на вид более легкие, из-под которых виднелось что-то красное. Плюс ко всему изменился привычный алый плащ. Нет, цвет остался тем же, а вот материя стала другой. И закреплен он теперь был на плечах, а не как раньше. И еще были очень узкие штаны и странные, тяжелые, с кучей ремешков и нашивок сапоги. Все это было насыщенного темно-синего цвета.

Но самым необычным из всех преображений стали голые руки. Кольчуга была без рукавов, как у Персиваля. И Мерлин откровенно залюбовался сильными руками и золотистой кожей Артура.

Пока Мерлин пялился на своего короля, тот обреченно вздохнул и притянул мага в объятия, устраивая его голову у себя на плече.

— Все в порядке, я здесь.

Мерлин прокашлялся и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Что произошло?

— Не знаю, но когда я взял молот, на мне появилась эта кольчуга, соткавшись прямо из молнии. И еще, смотри, — Артур вытянул руку, и молот, брошенный в паре шагов от них, послушно прилетел ему прямо в ладонь, — не знаю как, но просто чувствую, что могу так, — пояснил Артур на немой вопрос, застывший в глазах Мерлина.

— Это не меч, но тоже неплохо, — улыбнулся король.

Мерлин в ответ мог лишь кивнуть. Случившееся было ему не по душе.

***

— Я еще раз спрашиваю, что ты натворил?

Локи был усажен в своих покоях на стул — спасибо, что не привязан — а Тор прохаживался взад-вперед, задавая один и тот же вопрос последние минут десять. Локи медленно начинал закипать. Он, правда, был ни при чем, но как сказал однажды Тор — Локи не способен на искренность, поэтому брат и сейчас ему не верил. Нужно было как-то доказать свою непричастность. Он напряженно обдумывал все возможные варианты. Но ответ оказался на поверхности.

— Дай сюда меч, — протянув руку, попросил Локи, а Тор неожиданно смутился.

— Он не хочет, — тихо сказал он.

Локи развеселился, услышав это. Меч, и не хочет? Ха! Хотя чему было удивляться, если Тор иногда с Мьельниром разговаривал.

— Ну, тогда вытяни его вперед, — все еще забавляясь, попросил Локи.

Тор нехотя подчинился и вытянул меч, лезвие которого блеснуло, отразив пламя свечей. Внезапно Тора окутало странное свечение, на мгновенье полностью поглотив его. А когда свет растаял, Локи удивленно уставился на брата:  
— Эм… Тор…

— Что?

— Куда делась твоя одежда?

Тор недоуменно посмотрел на брата, затем на себя, затем снова на брата. После чего, кажется, понял, что стоит совершенно голый, дернулся и схватил плащ Локи, быстро замотавшись в него.

Локи подавил нервный смешок и тихо выдохнул. Да уж, вот и оживший кошмар. Смотреть, но не трогать. Чтобы отвлечь мысли от стоявшей перед глазами картинки полностью обнаженного Тора лишь с ножнами на поясе, Локи снова попросил:  
— Вытяни меч.

Тор завозился под плащом, едва не размотавшись, пока вытаскивал клинок. Локи мысленно застонал, вопрошая, за какие именно грехи, ему достался такой брат. Но тут Тор наконец-то совладал с плащом, достал меч и протянул его Локи. Тот сразу же выкинул из головы лишние мысли и сосредоточился на заклинании поиска.

***

После того, как Артур и Мерлин вернулись из леса, маг отправился к себе в комнату — изучать книги. Ничего похожего на то, что случилось с Артуром, он найти не мог. Вроде бы, перемены не принесли вреда королю, но Мерлина грызла тревога.

Еще предстояло прочесть много книг, и маг снова углубился в очередной толстый том, когда с улицы послышались детский смех и радостные возгласы. Мерлин отложил фолиант и направился к окну, заинтересовавшись, что могло развеселить детвору.

А когда увидел — закатил глаза и не смог сдержать улыбки. Артур — словно мальчишка, получивший новую игрушку — кидал и призывал молот на тренировочной площадке, на радость постепенно привыкающей к магии детворе. А еще король Камелота!

Мерлин закрыл окно и вернулся к книгам, стараясь не думать о том, что Экскалибуру Артур бы так не радовался.

Но стоило снова взять в руки древний фолиант, как эти мысли вытеснили другие — что-то подобное, связанное с молниями, недавно встречалось Мерлину, но где именно… Маг снова углубился в чтение, но за дверью послышался шорох, затем что-то упало, и дверь его комнаты распахнулась. На пороге оказался довольный Артур:

— Мерлин! Пойдем во двор! Скорее! — нетерпеливо позвал он.

— Что случилось?

— Пойдем и узнаешь!

Мерлин обреченно вздохнул. Кажется, сегодня спокойно почитать ему не дадут. Но, глядя на хитрую улыбку и смешинки в глазах Артура, Мерлин и сам не заметил, как заразился хорошим настроением.

***

— Ну? — с видимым нетерпением спросил Тор, вырывая Локи из магического транса.

— Ничего, — разочарованно выдохнув, пробурчал тот.

Ему и самому хотелось найти Мьельнир, но попытка оказалось провальной. Даже ниточки, с которой можно было начать распутывать клубок, не нашлось.

— Тебя ничто не изменит, — разочарованно бросил Тор, запахнулся поплотнее в плащ и покинул покои Локи, оставив брата наедине с весьма нерадужными мыслями.

Локи давно перестал стараться, чтобы хоть что-то значить в глазах брата, но такие слова задели особенно сильно. Он прекратил все попытки завоевать один из девяти миров уже очень давно. После того как кончилось его изгнание за нападение на Мидгард, Локи вернулся в Асгард и вел еще более незаметное существование в тени Тора, чем раньше. Прекратил лгать, разыгрывать всех и даже язвить без надобности. Одним словом — подавлял себя, смирился с ролью невидимки подле великого брата. А сейчас эти слова…

Локи сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти до крови впились в кожу ладоней. Он во что бы то ни стало докажет свою невиновность. Это уже было делом чести. И если признаваться только себе, то скрываемые от всех чувства тоже сыграли немаловажную роль.

Локи не озаботил себя сменой одежды и отправился в библиотеку в том же, в чем и спал. Лишь пожалел на мгновенье, что Тор стащил плащ.

***

— Смотри! — улыбаясь, выпалил Артур и, обняв Мерлина за талию, раскрутил молот.

Маг ойкнул, когда они оторвались от земли, и с ужасом посмотрел на Артура, крепко вцепившись в его плечи. Король только усмехнулся его реакции. Не слишком ли он быстро привык к этому магическому оружию?

— А еще я могу призывать и пускать молнии, — шепотом сообщил Артур, когда они вновь оказались на земле.

Мерлин пошатнулся, почувствовав под ногами твердую землю, и если бы не сильные руки Артура, все еще обнимающие его, он бы рухнул на колени.

— Молнии? — переспросил Мерлин, лихорадочно соображая, где мог слышать подобное. Определенно, где-то он о таком читал, о таком боге. Но вот где? И как того звали?

— Ага, — довольно кивнул Артур, — хороший подарок.

После чего потянулся за поцелуем, но маг отвернулся. Это был не его подарок.

— Это не то, что я хотел тебе подарить.

— Я это уже слышал, а то...

— То… Тор! — внезапно воскликнул Мерлин, неожиданно вспомнив, у кого, судя по книгам, был похожий молот, — ты получил молот бога грома!

***

Локи не спал всю ночь. Уже вторую по счету. Все это время он провел в библиотеке, разыскивая способ узнать, как найти Мьельнир.

К утру у него залегли черные тени под глазами, жутко разболелась голова, но ответ был найден. Мидгард. И как им удалось призвать такое мощное оружие, да еще и лишить его подчинения Тору? Хотелось бы Локи встретиться с этим умельцем, но сначала нужно было найти брата.

Тор обнаружился в саду. Он сидел под деревом, запрокинув голову, и наблюдал через листву за тем, как светлело предрассветное небо.

— Он в Мидгарде, — сразу же начал Локи, опустившись рядом с братом, — нам нужно поскорее его забрать.

— Знаешь, меч тоже прекрасен.

— Ты не хочешь Мьельнир назад? — удивленно уставившись на него, спросил Локи.

— Хочу, но...

— «А вдруг это ловушка», — передразнил его Локи, — Ты мне не доверяешь.

Ну что ж, это не было для него неожиданностью, хотя и не должно было отзываться такой болью в груди. Решение пришло на ум само.

— Если ты мне не веришь, значит, я пойду один, — поднявшись, сказал Локи.

Тор подскочил следом. Он все еще был немного растерян после слов Локи.

— Нет. Ты все равно не сможешь взять Мьельнир. И ты сам сказал, дал понять, что это может быть ловушка. Пойдем вместе.

— А если это я устроил для тебя ловушку?

— Все равно, — Тор смерил его странным взглядом, — Идем. Хотя, — резко обернувшись, выставил вперед руку Тор, — для начала тебе следует переодеться в нормальную одежду.

Локи рассмеялся. Он уже успел забыть, что все еще бродил по дворцу в пижаме.

— Кстати, верни мой плащ.

— После того как вернем Мьельнир, — улыбнулся Тор.

Локи безумно захотелось, как в детстве, показать брату язык.

***

— Бог грома, значит, — задумчиво, перекидывая из руки в руку молот, пробормотал Артур. После получения этого оружия он стал ощутимо сильнее, — странно, почему я его получил?

— Может, потому что ты этого достоин? — предложил Мерлин, припомнив одну древнюю легенду про честь и достоинство.

Артур явно под нее подходил. Да чего там, он держал в руках доказательство этого.

— Это все, конечно же, хорошо, но я не хочу всего этого. Теперь я к тебе прикоснуться боюсь из-за огромной силы. А хочется, как раньше, — пожаловался Артур, — да и меч твой, я думаю, мне понравился бы больше.

Мерлин фыркнул, стараясь не давать себе думать.

— Клинок в руках все же привычнее, чем этот молот. Будь он хоть трижды волшебным.

Неожиданно недалеко от них в чаще леса будто что-то засветилось. Артур тут же подскочил на ноги и поудобнее перехватил молот. Он еще пытался закрыть собой Мерлина, отодвигая того себе за спину, но маг не поддался. Наступил на ногу и пихнул локтем в бок.

Его оружием была магия, он сможет за себя постоять.

Из леса, тихо о чем-то разговаривая, вышли двое: один с темными волосами до плеч, другой — светлый, с бородой. Оба были высокие и в странной одежде. Увидев Мерлина и Артура, незнакомцы прибавили шаг.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул в знак приветствия тот, что был с бородой.

Мерлин заметил у него на поясе до боли знакомые ножны.

— Экскалибур! — не удержавшись, выпалил он. Артур проследил за его взглядом.

— О, так у него тоже есть имя, — хмыкнул второй незнакомец, с длинными волосами.

— Э-э-э... да, — кивнул Мерлин, — у чего-то еще есть имя?

— Есть! Это Мьельнир, — перебил тот, что с бородой, облегченно, как показалось Мерлину, выдохнув, — я Тор, а это, — он кивнул на второго мужчину, — Локи, мой брат.

Локи в ответ только фыркнул.

— Артур и Мерлин, — представил их Артур.

— Мерлин? — удивился Локи, — тот самый?

— Эм... — замялся Мерлин, не совсем понимая, что тот имел в виду.

— Я думал, ты выдумка.

— Не поверишь, я про вас так же думал, — хмыкнул Мерлин.

— А... — начал было Локи, но Тор его перебил.

— Это, кажется, ваше, — и протянул Артуру ножны, а тот в ответ отдал молот.

Никаких изменений в природе не случилось, только небольшое свечение окутало обоих мужчин, после того как каждый взял свое оружие.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Артур, рассматривая Экскалибур, — он прекрасен!

И, будто забыв о посторонних, притянул мага к себе и жадно поцеловал. Мерлин, конечно же, покраснел, но не оттолкнул его. Все сейчас было неважно. И поэтому не заметил, с какой завистью посмотрел на них Локи.

— Нам пора, — подал голос Тор, с улыбкой глядя на них.

— Стойте! — попытался остановить их Мерлин, — вы разве не хотите узнать, что вообще произошло и как оружие поменялось местами?

Локи смотрел на него пару мгновений, затем кивнул, отзывая в сторону, и, когда Мерлин отошел, стал что-то тихо ему рассказывать.

Артур перехватил взгляд Тора и улыбнулся. Очень уж он ему был знаком. Сам когда-то так же смотрел на Мерлина, страдая.

Артур уже хотел дать Тору пару советов, но тут подошли Мерлин с Локи.

— Теперь нам действительно пора, — сказал Локи, — спасибо, Мерлин.

Маг кивнул в ответ и что-то прошептал, наблюдая за золотистым свечением, окутавшим Локи и Тора.

***

— Локи, так как все же мы поменялись оружием? — любовно поглаживая молот, спросил Тор.

— Просто мы с Мерлином одновременно произнесли заклинание переноса для какой-то вещи, а оно дало сбой и перекинуло ваше оружие, поменяв миры, — встряхивая свой плащ, проворчал Локи.

— И ты все исправил.

— Угу, — Локи совершенно не хотелось разговаривать.

Перед глазами так и стояли великий король и легендарный волшебник, без стеснения проявляющие свою любовь.

— Тебе они никого не напомнили? — снова прервал его мысли Тор.

Локи и думать не нужно было, чтобы понять к чему клонит брат — Артур был королем, отважным и смелым, а Мерлин обладал магией, постоянно язвил, был умен и самоотверженно предан своему королю каждой клеточкой тела. Но сравнивать их с ними было нелепо. Они были счастливы и вместе, а Локи страдал в одиночестве.

— Нет, — жестко произнес он, — они ни капли не похожи на нас.

— Ошибаешься, — добродушно улыбнулся Тор и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться пальцами щеки брата, — Ты не солгал мне, — сменил он неожиданно тему, заставив брата замереть.

Локи молчал, часто дыша, и с трудом боролся с позорным желанием зажмуриться. Смотрел в глаза и видел там нежность. Нет, не может быть. Это все сон. Иллюзия! Точно! Иллюзия, которую создала магия Локи из-за путешествия по мирам.

— Впервые, — тихо сказал Тор и обхватил голову Локи ладонями, — спасибо.

После чего коснулся его лба губами.

Локи все же зажмурился, не веря в происходящее. Теперь у него была отчаянная надежда на то, что и у них все может быть так же, как и у Артура с Мерлином. И не случись этой нелепой путаницы, они бы так и ходили вокруг да около.


End file.
